The Notebook'
by PotterParadise16
Summary: It's been 12 years since Cho and Cedric have seen each other. Of course, it's been 10 since they've both spoken to each other. And things have changed. What happens when they finally find each other, with the surprise of one little one sharing their blood? One-shot.


Cho had never been one for fancy "happy ever afters" since… Well, a long time.

After the War at Hogwarts, things had changed for everyone. Some were good, some bad. Hermione had settled down after a few years of helping with clean up at school as well as the Ministry, and everyone was allowed to go through that year again. She married Draco, much to everyone's surprise, and they gave birth to two kids, a girl and a boy, with another on the way. Ron joined the Chudley Cannons shortly after finishing school, and Harry married Ginny and began work at the Ministry as an Auror. Ginny joined her brother on the team, and she and Harry had three happy kids.

Of course, not all was good news for everyone involved. Blaise Zabini was sent to Azkaban for involvement in Death Eater wrongs for four years until he was proven innocent, but his record is still left as thus. Pansy was sentenced to immediate death, as she was committed as a Death Eater and refused to come out of it. And Cho… Cedric and her broke off their engagement after a nasty argument involving what either of them wanted to do. She wanted to open up a clothing store in Diagon Alley so she could stay close to home, while Cedric wanted to travel the country and see many sights he would never be able to see once he settled down.

But, Cho had an unexpected surprise three months after they broke apart. Her doctor had told her she was expecting, and was not allowed to do any heavy maintenance until after she gave birth, as it would put too much strain on the child. Cho was left with nothing else to do but work as a secretary at the Ministry, just what her mother had wanted her to do in the first place. Cedric didn't know anything, and she didn't plan on telling him. He would just feel guilty and force himself to stay, and she didn't want to be the reason for future fighting.

Ten years later, here she was: a playful, happy daughter named Patricia, with the same wild mousy hair as her father, and dark brown eyes. Her smile painfully reminded her of him, but she always smiled back. She was always eager to help her Mum out with the new business that she was now successful in. And, in just a few months, she'd be going to her first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Needless to say, Patricia was extremely anxious.

Often, she'd ask of her father, but Cho would just shake her head and say "when you're older." She didn't want to reveal to her that she'd been nothing but a love child. Cedric often wrote her letters, but she never answered them. What would she say? "Cedric, I'm taking care of our love-child. Hope you're doing well." That didn't seem proper to her at all, and he'd just rush home to help her, abandoning everything. He wrote a few years ago of his trip to America, and stated that "it was nothing like I thought, although there are such beautiful sights like New York and California." She'd smile warmly at the letters, often holding them in her arms and crying for hours, longing to write him back and tell him she missed him, but she maintained her self control and refrained against it.

Today, Patricia had gotten a letter from Professor McGonogall, telling her she was accepted to school, so before heading into work, she was going to get the supplies with Patricia. She held her hand and skipped excitedly, beaming in joy.

"Mama, do you think I'll see Teddy?" she asked, her voice high and giddy.

"I would hope so! I sent an owl to Harry and Ginny. I think that Lucius is coming too."

Lucius was Hermione and Draco's bundle of "joy", as they called it. He was named after his grandfather in the hopes that he'd end up better off than him. Sure enough, when they stepped into the alley, everyone was waiting there for them. Hermione was trying to put on Lucius's jumper, him squirming delightedly when seeing Patricia. Draco was talking animatedly with Harry, and Ginny waved and hugged her in greeting.

"'Lo, Cho." Ginny sighed happily.

"Hi, Ginny. Draco, Hermione, Harry. Where's Ron?" she asked.

"He's got a match to train for, so he won't be here. Said he didn't want to have to deal with all the kids again if we go to lunch." Hermione chuckled.

"Mum, lemme go play!" Lucius whined.

"So like your father. We need to get your school stuff, and then we'll go play." Hermione said, frowning.

"But Mum!" he whined dramatically.

"Listen to your Mum, Lucius." Draco warned.

With that, he was silent. Harry and Ginny's youngest, Lily, with bright red hair and big green eyes, stared up at Ginny lovingly. We pulled out the list, Hermione leading the way with the list in hand. First they visited the bookstore, searching through the books lazily to find what all of them needed. Lucius and Patricia were running around, giggling and whispering to each other. Lily stayed by her Mom, holding her hand. Cho pulled down a book, looking at the title. _Hogwarts, A New History_ by Hermione Malfoy. Cho smiled.

"Still getting profits off of this?" Cho asked, showing her the book.

"Oh yes. I put it all into profit for Lucius, though." Hermione nodded, looking through the book absentmindedly.

"Granger, you wrote the damn book. Put it down or we'll be stuck in here for hours." Draco drawled.

Hermione smiled. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

He nuzzled her hair. "No."

Cho looked away, blushing, not wanting to intrude on their little moment together. She bit her lip nervously and watched Patricia run outside with Lucius, his blond hair flaying messily in the mind, a huge smile on his face. Patricia grabbed some leaves from nearby and threw them in his face playfully. He pouted and pulled at her hair. She yelped and her eyes watered. Cho started walking outside, but paused when Lucius hugged her and held her hands. Immediately, she smiled and they resumed play. Cho leaned against a bookshelf and smiled.

"Cute, isn't it?"

Cho looked over to see Hermione staring lovingly at their children. "It kind of reminds me of when Draco and I were little. Except he wasn't as kind and forgiving."

Cho nodded. "It still surprises me that you two somehow found a way to love each other."

"I think it does him, too. Sometimes I see him looking at me in kind of a puzzled trance. But he smiles and kisses me, and I know he really means it. And he adores Lucius."

Cho sighed and looked at the kids as Patricia tugged on his sweater to look at a puddle. "It must be nice."

"Cho, you're the one choosing not to talk to him."

Cho looked at her. "But what am I going to say to him? That's what I can't figure out, Hermione. It's not like I can just say that he has a daughter. He'll come straight home. You know what he's like. He'll drop his entire life."

"Maybe he already has."

"What?"

"Cho, look." Hermione nudged her chin out towards the kids.

Cho turned her head and gasped. Cedric was there. He was talking to Patricia. He shook her hand and was on his knees, smiling kindly. She was giggling as he grabbed a flower he seemed to have from nowhere and put it in her hair. Lucius was tugging on his shirt, punching him, obviously angry and jealous. Cedric turned to look up at him, and his eyes glanced up to see her. They stared at each other for a good two minutes before Lucius had captured his attention by kicking him on the knee.

"Lucius!" Hermione yapped, running out the door.

Cho walked slowly out the door and stood a few feet away from the situation. Hermione started scolding Lucius for his rude behavior, and took him back inside the store. Patricia ran up to Cho, grinning.

"Mama, look! This man says I'm real pretty!" she squeed.

Cho swallowed as she looked at Cedric, who looked first at Patricia, and then back at Cho. "Y-You're…"

"Her mother, yes." Cho whispered.

"B-But…" Cedric gaped at her.

Cho faced Patricia. "Patty, baby, can you go inside and ask Hermione to help you with your books?"

She nodded happily and turned to run inside the store. Once she was inside with the door shut, Cho turned to face Cedric.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"This is a public place, Cho."

"But why are you here, in this town? I thought you were in America?" she asked nervously.

Cedric shrank away slightly in surprise. "Y-You've actually been getting my letters?"

Cho nodded, her face paling. A range of emotions passed through his face, but finally, he had settled on sadness.

"Why didn't you write back?" he asked.

"I didn't know what to say."

He nodded, more to himself than anything. "So, are you married now then?"

Cho swallowed. "No. You?"

He shook his head slowly. "No."

Cho nodded. "Well, I need to get back to my daughter. It was nice seeing you."

Cho started walking back towards the door, aching to get as far away from him as possible.

"Cho?"

She stopped and turned slowly. He hesitated in walking towards her, but paused, thinking better of the idea that she might grimace like she did when he asked if the child was hers.

"Could you meet for dinner tonight? There's this place called Romanov's. Over by the Ministry. I'll meet you in front of the Ministry building if you like." Cedric blurted out nervously.

Cho blinked. "Okay."

Cedric smiled. "Great. Eight?"

Cho nodded and stepped inside the building.

* * *

"Okay, so you have my location in case something happens, and Harry said he's on standby for the floo also. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Cho asked, looking at Hermione nervously.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. Lucius loves to play with her, and Draco could use a night off from Dad to do some work."

Cho sighed nervously and kissed Patricia on the head, who was playing with her wizard's chess set that Ron got her for Christmas last year. "Alright, well I'm off then."

"Have a good time tonight. And keep an open mind." Hermione warned, holding the door open.

Cho nodded and bit her lip. "Stay safe."

"You too."

Cho turned on the spot and Apparated to the Ministry building.

* * *

Cedric was pacing the street, running his fingers through his hair nervously, glancing up every two seconds to see if she'd arrived yet. What on Earth had he been thinking by inviting her to dinner like that? Merlin, his emotions still had been on fire obviously. It must have been her mentioning his letters. Maybe there was a chance. He didn't want to travel anymore. He was tired of it. He wanted Cho again. He missed the touch of her. And his nightmares were worse than ever, although he's been long dead.

He'd wake up and immediately want to Apparate to her house, asking for some comfort. There were a few times he did, but her parents had told him she never came home after finishing her work helping the Ministry. They hadn't heard from her in over a year, since the War ended. He didn't know where to start. He'd asked Harry, but he said he hadn't seen her. So, he just wrote her, hoping she'd get them, and maybe reply back. But there were never any responses. His owl came back with no letter. There was no pleading for him to come home. And so he traveled on.

He'd often thought about her each night, hoping and praying to the Gods to let her come to him, so he could see her again. But nothing changed. He never gave up writing, but he finally gave up searching for her after four years. And now, almost ten years after their break up, he saw her in Diagon Alley with her daughter, and Hermione. She had a child too, who must have been Draco's. It hurt his heart, but he was so pleased to see her. He had to restrain everything not to run and grab her in his arms and kiss her right there. But she seemed nervous, cold, and distant. As if she didn't want to speak to him. But he had to try, now that he'd finally found her again.

A loud "pop" sound came from close by, and he whirred around to see Cho stumble on the ground before steadying herself, straightening her gown. She looked absolutely lovely. Ravishing. His pants tightened slightly. She was dressed in a dark blue sparkle gown with thin sleeves holding up. It flowed all the way down to her ankles, with one slip open on one side, revealing a tan, muscled thigh. He groaned softly as she turned, her breasts, which seemed to have gotten bigger, pushing against the fabric, begging for release. Her hair was pulled behind her into a tight bun, with just a few curls hanging down the side of her face, her bangs straight across her forehead. He bit his lip and forced himself to remain calm, but _Merlin_, he wanted her. Right then and there.

* * *

Cho let out a breath as she stumbled on the pavement in front of the building, straightening her gown. When she looked over to see Cedric staring at her, her heart jumped out of her chest.

He looked so gorgeous. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo with a black bowtie on his neck. His hair was still a wild mess, and her hands twitched, wanting to run up and run her hands through it. She bit her lip nervously and kept herself calm, walking up to him, her heels clicking loudly against the ground.

"Cedric." She nodded towards him.

He held out his arm for her. She took it gingerly and placed her hand on top of it as they walked to the restaurant. Once they stepped inside, she gaped in awe. It was fully furnished with ravishing chairs and tables, with multiple crystal chandeliers hanging above the room. There was a soft buzz of chatting amongst all of the people inside, and waiters were walking all throughout the place. One Usher walked up to them and greeted them by bowing graciously.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Reservation for Diggory, please." Cedric stated with an authorative voice.

The Usher nodded and confirmed it in the huge book sitting on the small pedestal, and then motioned for them to follow him. Cedric took the lead and they sat in a small booth in a secluded part of the restaurant. Cho seated herself, tucking the back of her dress down gently. Cedric sat on the other side of her and she placed her hands on her lap.

"We'll start off with a white wine and some bread and butter please." Cedric said.

He nodded and walked away, leaving them in silence. Cho stared down at her hands, fumbling with her thumbs.

"You look beautiful." Cedric whispered.

"Thank you." She replied kindly.

"How have you been?"

She looked up at him, her brow raised. "Are you really going to act like nothing happened between us?"

He blinked, confused. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Okay, we'll make conversation. How has your cross-country expedition been?" she asked.

"I'm finished." Cedric shrugged.

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm done traveling. I'm not interested in it anymore. I'm going to start a job at Hogwarts, teaching on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Minerva has already accepted my application."

"Oh."

"What about you? Did you start the fabric shop you always wanted to do?" he asked earnestly.

Cho nodded as a waiter came by and poured some wine for the two of them, and placed the bread on the table. She grabbed the wine, desperately needing it, and sipped on it nervously.

"Yes. Patricia has helped me with a lot of it. I'll miss her sorely when she goes to Hogwarts."

"She's been accepted?"

Again, she nodded, taking another sip. "Yes. So have Lucius and Lily."

"Lily?" he tilted his head slightly, munching on the bread.

"Harry's daughter."

Cedric paused, blinking. "You talk to Harry?"

She nodded. "Of course. Our kids grew up together."

He set his bread down and chewed slowly. "I see."

"Anyway, the shop is doing nicely, but I might shut it down. It's just not something I want." Cho said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What is it you want?" he asked.

You, is what she wanted to say. "I'm not sure."

He drank some wine and looked at her with soft eyes. She looked up at him, and they stared at one another for a few moments. Oh, how she wanted to kiss him right there.

"Who belongs to Patricia?" he asked softly.

She blinked. "Oh."

She didn't want to lie to him. She really didn't. But she had to. Right? He couldn't know. But then, he said he wasn't going to travel anymore. Maybe… No.

"I… She's…" Cho struggled, swallowing.

"She's whose?"

She sighed. "Yours."

Cedric started choking on the bread. Cho gasped and got up, bumping her knee on the table. The wine fell off and spilled onto her dress. A waiter came running by to help Cedric, who had finally eased himself and stopped coughing. Cho groaned and looked at the wine splattered against her gown, making the spot it spilled on darker than the rest of the dress.

"I think I need to go." Cho muttered.

"No, wait." Cedric reached out for her as she walked by him.

Cho started walking out the door, and heard the soft footsteps of someone running after her. She got out the door, gasping louder when she realized it was raining really heavily.

"Cho, wait!" Cedric cried.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, her hair now soaked. She pulled the bun out as it stuck to her shoulders. She glared at him as he ran through the rain and stood in front of her. The smell of pine and mint embraced her nose teasingly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

She frowned and looked up at him. He looked like he was really, truly sad.

"Because we were done. And you wanted to leave. I didn't want her to be your reason for staying, and causing future fights." Cho yelled in the rain.

He groaned. "Don't you understand? I wanted to travel, but with you! You're the one who ended it because you didn't want to go!"

"Because I didn't want that! I wanted to settle down and have a family! I wanted to just be normal! I wanted to not travel anymore! I was tired!" she screamed.

"And now?"

"I don't know what I want now."

"Kiss me."

She flinched. "What?"

"Kiss me, or I swear to Merlin, I'm kissing you." Cedric warned.

"I am not kissing you! I have to go."

Cho turned to Apparate, but was stopped when he grabbed her arm, whirled her back to face him, and planted his lips right onto hers. She punched at his chest, pushed and shoved, trying to get out of that small bubble that they were already encircled in, but her insides were already shaking. And her mouth acted as its own. She kissed him back with ravishing need, wrapping her arms around him and pushing her lips against his roughly. His hands wrapped around the small of her back as they explored their mouths, ache and loneliness clear in their demands.

It had been too long. Way too long since she'd tasted that tangy mouth of his. And from the way he was kissing her, he felt the same. He groaned inside of her mouth, making her gasp and her eyes flutter. He held her close to him, and they Apparated. She had no idea as to where they were going, but once they landed, his mouth parted from hers and he picked her up, carrying her to a small cottage in the middle of the woods. She didn't know where this was, and squirmed in his grip.

He opened the door and set her down gently in the hall. She didn't even have time to look around when he planted his lips on hers again, setting fire to the pits of her stomach. His hands roamed her body in need, resting on her hips, pulling her closer to him. They were both breathing heavily when he pulled away and looked at her.

"Tell me you need me. Please. Tell me you want this." Cedric pleaded.

Cho tried to level her breathing as she looked at him. His eyes were dark and filled with need. The corners of his eyes and lips were slightly crinkled, nervously waiting for her answer. She swallowed and thought about what would happen with either word she said. If she agreed, they'd have a hot shag, but it might not last more than that. If she said no, he'd try to get her to say yes anyway, or she'd leave. But she didn't want to leave. And he wouldn't dare leave her like a hooker. He wasn't like that. She already knew that by the way he treated her.

"Yes." She breathed.

He smiled and took her lips for his own as he reached around and zipped down her dress. It slid off of her without a sound, landing on the floor around her feet. She kicked off her heels and put her arms around him, her breasts pushing against his clothing. He picked her up by her legs and she wrapped them around him as he carried her up the stairs to his room.

He put her on the bed, and she lay there as he stripped quickly. His chest gleamed perfectly, and she stroked her hands on it, making him shudder. He groaned and sucked and bit on her neck passionately, making her gasp and moan softly, shivering nakedly beneath him. She bit her lip and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling and sighing at the soft curls greeting her fingers lovingly. He kissed her and grabbed her hands, placing them above her head.

"Trust me?" he asked.

She nodded willingly as he pulled out his tie and wrapped it around her hands, and then around the bedpost, keeping her in place. She wiggled excitedly under him as his fingers caressed her body gently, roaming down it slowly. She bit her lip and leaned her head back as he placed soft kisses on her lips, her cheek, her neck, to her chest. Finally, he grabbed one breast with one of his hands and suckled on the nipple desperately. She moaned and arched her chest up closer to him, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

It had been years and years since she'd been with anyone romantically. The last time had been with him. She never craved anyone else like she had him. And so she never saw attraction to anyone and didn't want to use her own body just to keep herself tight and pleased. She unfurled quickly beneath him. She no longer objected anything about him.

He moved his mouth to other breast and repeated the process, his other hand kneading the breast his mouth was just over. He blew gently on the nipple, causing cold shivers to prickle the tip, making her groan loudly as she shivered. He licked it and moved down past her stomach to her thighs, where she was already warm and pulsating irregularly.

She looked at him, her breath coming in rasps as he took her pussy hungrily into his mouth. She squealed and moaned, writhing and moving against her restraints. His tongue traced her inner walls in a teasing way, and her lips started pulsing even more. She moaned and shuddered as he spread her lips and pushed one finger inside, using the thumb of the same finger to start rubbing her clit in a circular motion, starting slowly. She grimaced and whimpered.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Ten years since anything's been in there."

His eyes widened. "You mean you haven't…?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Me either." He sighed, smiling.

He kissed her, going slowly with his finger and thumb, licking the back of her teeth with the tip of his tongue. She bit his bottom lip, causing him to groan and kiss her roughly. She started rotating her hips against his finger, finally becoming comfortable enough. She could feel the pleasure coursing through her, and she started letting out small sighs and moans and whimpers.

Cedric moved his head back down and started to suck on her clit, putting two fingers into her now. She rotated her hips faster, begging him silently for more, needing more. He happily obliged and sucked harder, and moved his fingers faster, making her yell out and arch her back up into nothing but air. She pushed herself against his fingers, her walls loving the sensation of something inside again.

"Cedric, oh please. Oh please, Cedric." Cho whined.

Cedric grunted and climbed onto the bed above her. His face was right in front of hers, and his hands roamed up her arms, making her shiver. He grinned and kissed her before placing his shaft inside her slowly. She groaned as she adjusted to his size. Once she was comfortable, she nodded to him, and he started pumping slowly inside of her. She bit her lip and moved her body with his; creating friction she knew they both needed. He grunted and started moving faster.

"Fuck, Cho. Ahhh." Cedric moaned softly.

Cho sighed loudly and leaned up to kiss him. "Faster."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

She nodded. "Please."

He slowly nodded, moving a little faster inside of her. She smiled and moaned when she could feel herself throbbing. He untied her hands, and she immediately grabbed at his face and shoulders, clinging onto something. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she lifted her body up to cling to his, leaving no space between their bodies as he moved faster. Her nails dug into his back and she bit his shoulder as he went faster, and faster. He started groaning and moaned loudly as she tightened around him, and then released. She let out a loud, extended moan along with his as they both released, bodies shaking and holding each other on the bed as he lay on her.

They sat in silence, each trying to regain their breath. Cho stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had just happened. She knew now she couldn't leave him. Not again. She wanted to stay. She wanted him to come home and be with his daughter. She wanted to have those little moments that Draco and Hermione always had. She wanted her Patricia to know her Daddy.

"Don't ever leave again." Cedric whispered.

"Never."

* * *

a/n: **Thank you very much for reading! I'd like to say a few things.**

**First of all, all reviews are welcome. Any errors you find, please please tell me!**

**Also, one of my headcanons is that Cedric did not die in the Graveyard in GOF. And I really wanted to have some kind of futuristic thing going on for them. So yeah. :)**

**Again, thank you so much for reading, and review away!**


End file.
